Nothing Can Keep Me Away
by London.In.Love
Summary: Rushed confessions! And will John's dad agree with them being together? How far will they go to see eachother and what happens in the end! JohnDave. Oh the drama!
1. Chapter 1

** The first time I typed this up, I didnt save. I cried. There will be multiple chapters. If I dont update within a week please send me an angry PM. **

**I do not own Homestuck. Im in love with Hussie.**

* * *

Dave, you're with you're frind John. You've been friends for a while and you're so in love with the short dorky boy. You want to kiss him. All the time but you can't.

"And that is why homosexuals are disguising."MrEgbertconcluded.

Just suffocate you now.

You're In John's kitchen when his dad decides to have a very awkward conversation. Shit, it's like he knows. You're preparing for a picnic. You thought it to be uncool but John was just so estatic over the idea so you agreed to do this with him.

"Im glad my son is not a homosexual." He continues.

Fuck you. Fuck YOU. Its like he knows your intentions.

"Yeah dad." John smiles at him.

Oh god. You feel your heart drop like a weight. You wanted to confess to him today, and to swoon him with your gay charm but now you feel like your rainbow castle you were going to live happily ever after in was just shattered by an anti gay equivalent to the KKK, and you were killed by the unicorn you were going to ride off into the sunset on with John. The dismay does not show on your face of course. Your constant satirical poker face.

John grins at you and you're at the park. You find a spot under the cherry blossoms next to the lake. The scene is just so fucking perfect neither of you can belive it. You sit on the layed out purple blanket, pulling out at least fifty bottles of apple juice. John gives you a joking concerned look.

A whole flower falls in your hand and you put it in Johns hair.

"So adorable."

John looks down blushing, shaking the flower out while messing up his hair.

"Im not adorable. Bunnies and kittens are adorable. Im a punk kid who could kick anyone's ass... at pranks!"

You laugh at him, and he joins in realizing how ridiculous he sounded.

John pulls out half a cake from the box. "Aww man, my dad must have snuck this in while I wasn't looking."

"Yeah, he did. I saw him."

Two kids ran past you. A small girl and what seemed to be her young brother. They stoped infront of you and the girl asked curiously, "Are you two homosexuals?"

John's cheeks flushed.

You offer her the cake knowing neither of you would eat it. Both their faces light up brightly.

"No just me." You tell her. "Enjoy that. Oh, and dont be taking things from strangers."

They run of giggling to who seems to be their mother, who is eyeing you both suspiciously.

The wind starts to pick up. John stretches his arms out and a smile comes across his face. He has always liked the wind. It felt nice in your hair. The cherry blossoms decide to pick up and fall over you like in a scene from a shoujo manga. Oh god you have to tell him now. You can't let a perfect moment go to waste. You start to feel nervous, but you have to tell him. You take your cool kid shades off showing how serious you're being.

"Hey John,"

You lift his chin to meet eyes.

"Im being serious when I say this, and please promise me that you won't be mad after I do."

"Yeah ofcouse Dave, what is it?"

You take a deep breath, the nervous feeling not lessening.

"I really like you. I mean, I'm in love with you."

John looks into his lap. Damn it. You dont push him for an answer but he doesn't say anything for a while.

He starts to shake. "Dave, I-I'm, I'm not-I'm not a..." It pains him to say it. This upsets you. You hate the answer.

"Are you not a homosexual because you dont like boys or is it because your dad will hate you if you are?!" You say sounding angry but you're not.

Tears that were held back starts to spill. Shit. You take him in your arms.

"I didnt mean it like that... It's ok if you don't like me."

"No Dave! I-I really do like you!" John says through choked sobs.

You're happy to hear this but upset that the boy you love is sad to admit it. You hold him tighter for comforting reassurance.

The sun starts to set so you walk him home. The clock reads 7:30. John falls asleep early, in the middle of a conversation with you over pesterchum. You can only imagine how emotional exhausted he is. His laptop left open so that the light of the screen illuminates his hopefull, tear stained face. You wish him to sleep well.

* * *

The conversation that night.

TurntechGodhead[TG] begins pestering EctoBiologist[EB] at 7:20

TG:Hey

TG:You feeling well?

EB:Yeah, i managed to avoid my dad and i went straight to bed.

TG:We dont ever have to tell him that your gay but if you ever want to i'll be there with you.

EB:I dont want to tell him anytime soon. I can only imagine how mad he will be.

TG:Yeah well, its not his choice and he cant force anything on you.

EB:I know but...

TG:Just dont worry about it and be your usual happy self.

EB:Thanks dave. I love you.

EB:Wow that sounded super dorky.

TG:Yeah. I can be dorky aswell. I love you to egderp.

TG:... john did you fall asleep?

TG:Good night

* * *

** End of chapter one. Well I think that went alright. Comment please! You have no idea how much I need your opinion. Even if you just say hi. Comment please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter here we go! Hopefully this won't be as chessey or rushed as the last.**

**I don't own Homestuck. Still fat for Hussie.**

* * *

John, you wake with a slight headache from yesterday's crying but you're anxious also to see Dave again. You have school today so you dress and rush to the kitchen where dad sits with his coffee.

"Hey dad." You start with morning greetings.

He looks at you with disappointment on his face.

"You left your laptop on last night." He says to you.

You're confused at first but then your stomach drops in realization.

"Oh god that's-"

"This better be some prank!" His voice sounds angry with you.

"... Its not." You mumble, hanging your head low.

"Your laptop and your phone will be confiscated and you won't be talking to Dave anymore."

"That's not fair!" You argue in protest"

"What's not fair is having a gay son! You'll be transferring schools the day after next."

"But I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"I know that's why I'm helping you."

"By depriving me?!"

"He's the problem. If he's gone then there won't be a problem."

"No! Dave is not the problem!" 'That's not how it is...' You head off to school before you start crying. The last thing dad said to was that he was picking you up when school ends. You feel a pain in your chest of lost.

You're at school and it's fairly early but you find Dave there. He usually barley makes it on time for class. Was he anxious to see you too? You run to him. Pain shows on your face. He hold your hand lightly.

"Hey why you looking upset?"

"... I didn't tell him but he found out. We won't be able to see each other after..." You start to cry. Dave holds you protectively.

"My laptop and my phone were taken and... I'll be transferring schools shortly. After tomorrow." You tell him.

"Well then." Dave keeps his cool cover on but inside he's dying. If he can't see John..."Follow me."

Both of you are on the school roof. You sit there looking over the campus.

"Dave, were ditching class?"

"Yeah. You're already in trouble. A little more wouldn't hurt." Dave smirks at you. "And besides I'd rather spend my time with you than in math"

Dave pulls you down in his lap and kisses lightly at your neck. You lean back into him. He kisses your lips sweetly and warm. You're surprised by the new sensation. This was your first kiss. You kiss him back liking the new feeling. He pulls away, leaving you with numb senses, pulling at your shirt. You stop him.

"Dave, not here." You tell him. "It's not very romantic."

Dave just smiles at you, kissing you softly again. "Thats too adorable."

He picks you up like a new bride, carrying you off campus. You end up at the park from the day before. The unrealistic scenery still lingers. The pink swirls around with the wind.

Dave holds your hand. Taking off his cool kid shades he gets down on a knee. You blush the colour of the flowers. What is he doing?

"John Egbert. I really love you. So much that I'll look like a dork to tell you so. We may not see eachother for a while but I promise to come back to you and kneel down again like I am now. Will you look forward to that day?" You nod your head estatically at the mock proposal. Dave stands again pulling you into another kiss.

"That was completely romantic" You tell him.

...

"Hey Dave," It's around noon and you've been talking in the park all morning. "What do you want to do after highschool?" Mostly about your life dreams.

"I'm gonna carry you off to my magic turntable palace and you can be my princess." Wich are of the most part ridiculous.

"No I'm serious." You tell him seriously.

"Im going to marry you John. That is what's going to happen. Are you ok with that?"

You snuggle against him. "Yeah. Let's do that."

"Do you know which school you'll be going to?"

"No. I have no idea."

"Well tell me when you can okay. So I can at least see you there."

...

Before you know it you've been talking at the park all day and the school has already informed your dad that you weren't there, but you do not know this. You and Dave head back to the school so you can be picked up. Your father is already there. It's been half an hour since school let out. You'd lost track of time. Dad confronts you. You shrink yourself down to minimum size feeling scared. Dave tightens his grip on your hand comforting you.

"John let's go!" He sounds verry angry with you now.

You're hesitant to but you let go of Dave's hand and you leave with your dad.

The car ride home was him yelling at you about irresponsibility. He knew you ditched and went with Dave. You couldn't help but cry. You went strait to bed not feeling well. You wouldn't be going to school tomorrow. You fall asleep instantly remembering your promise, your kiss.

* * *

** A/N: Well I think that went better than the last chapter. The next few should be up soon. If there not then sue my teachers for giving me too much work. **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**** Please. It would be great. The box is right there. Just do it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I dont think Dadbert is the dick I made him out to be. I bet he is really cool and accepting. So OOC Dadbert(unless that is your head canon).**

**Thanks to ****SkySword****! My first review. **

**Seriously people. Its not that hard to say whats on your mind! I do not filter profanity so just karkat up my review box!**

**I don't own Homestuck. That belongs to the Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

John, today will be your first day at your new school. You put on your uniform. It makes you look like a rich prep kid. You hear a knock at you window. You find it's Dave. He's the only one who can climb up to you. John, let him in. You let him in and he pulls you in his arms and holds you tight.

"Hey bro, you weren't at school yesterday. What happened?" He asks.

"You know what happened and you know what's going to happen."

"...I know. I wish it wasn't like this." Dave says. He holds you at a distance and cheks out your clothes.

"What is this? You look like a rich prep kid."

"Ah yeah. Im going to a private school now."

"You know what its called?"

"Yeah, Sburb Academy." (A/N: Sorry to cut in. I know this wouldn't happen and he would have to test in but I have to say, that would be the most frikin awsome school.)

"Shit. Thats across town, right?"

"Yeah, I'll have to catch the city bus there."

"But John, you don't live in the city."

"Yeah I'll have to walk a little bit."

"Looking as nice as you do? Fuck no! That's asking to be mugged." (Assuming theres a bad crowed in the city.)

"John!" Your dad calls from the kitchen.

"I gotta go now. And don't you have to be in school too?"

"Ah! You caught me! Love you, man." Dave says finnaly, stealing a kiss before jumping out your window.

John, you run down stairs with a mopey face.

"You feelin okay, son?" Dad asks you.

"No." You mumble.

"Yeah well, first days aren't so great."

"That's not it." You correct him. He knows you miss Dave.

"Well... Go to school now. I'll pick you up when you get out"

You walk down the street to find Dave waiting for you there.

Dave! You should be at school now!"

"Nope, I'm walkin with you. Common."

You don't argue with him.

Halfway through you go down a road you don't recognize.

"Dave, where are we going?" You ask.

"Just a short cut." You keep following him.

The streets are less bussy and you're really worried you're going the wrong way now. Dave holds right to your hand squeezing for reassurance when you run into them.

A group of 8 kids much older than you try pick a fight with Dave and he goes for it, but you're with him so he has to also watch out for you. The leader is a crazy looking girl with multiple pupils in one eye, carrying an eight ball going off about her luck while challenging Dave. The guy who looks like like the closest to her is a tall intimidating guy who look verry STRONG! They go after Dave.

You watch scared and amazed. Dave is so fast as bodies fall to the ground. You're caught off guard by a hit to the side as you stumble to the ground. The next thing you know is that Dave is next to you mumbling apologies. He looks like he is a bout to cry. And there are seven unconscious bodies and one moaning in agony, the STRONG guy.

You touch your cheek softly. Blood. Blood runs on your fingers. Red like the color of Dave's eyes. You like this color, but it hurts. Your face hurts. Dave is carrying you now. Distress shows on his face.

"John, I'm sorry. Im sorry this is my fault! My fault."

"No. Its okay." You tell him.

"No dude. It's not. I screwed up. I let you get hurt!"

"Dave, im okay. Im still alive. My face just hurts."

You pull into a store an get some ice for the swelling.

"Let me see your eyes, Dave."

He takes off his shades, only for you. (And when he's being incestuous with bro)

"Red. I like them. Dont look so sad, Dave."

"We have to call your dad."

"If I do then you can't stay. I'll be in a lot more trouble if I'm with you. I'm sorry."

"Don ever apologize to me. All of this is my fault. If I hadn't told you..."

You kiss Dave reassuringly. It also shuts him up.

"I love you."

"I love you, John."

You call your dad from the store while Dave holds some ice on your swolen face. By the time dadbert shows up Dave is no longer there. He can never know Dave was involved. All you can tell your dad is that you lost your way and ran into trouble. He will now be dropping you off to school from now on. You would rather walk with Dave and get caught in fights. He drives you home and you don't go to school today either.

...

It's later that night. The knocking on your window sounds off again. You let Dave in, eager to have him near, to see his red eyes again. His shades come off as both red and blue iris meet.

You pull Dave into bed already in a makeout fit. Pants are torn off and now your naked starring up at Dave. You blush pink all over embarrassed by your exposed body. Dave touches you all over making you squirm and moan. Your dad is asleep. You need to be quiet. Dave kisses you, muffling your voice. You try so hard to keep quiet but Dave keeps teasing diffrent holes.

'How did I end up bottom?' Is what you think.

Your next breath comes in gasps surprised by what just entered you. One finger...two...three...

Dave kisses your neck and whispers in your ear,"I'm gonna put in now."

"Wait-gasp!" Too late.

Oh god this new feeling! There not much time for you to adjust but the pleasures are more than the pain that comes with it. He thrusts hard in you hitting you sweet spot every time making you come too quickly. He comes shortly after.

Dave spoons you sweetly as you fall asleep. You've just slept with Dave and now you never want to be seperated.

The next morning you wake alone.

* * *

**Woo! Ch3 up! I better get reviews! I'm trying to write for Dave with out sounding like a dork trying to be cool but I am a dork trying to sound cool. Sorry if he sounds a bit OOC. He is the cause for my writers block!**

**Tell me what you think. I gave you smut like you never suggested because you never review! It's so easy to. You know every one is reveiwing. If Dave reveiwed off a cliff would you as well? Hell yeah! Give in to the peer pressures and just pop some reviws and suggestions. It's so good. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Woo! Two chapters in one day!**

**I think this counts as a plot holder. It necessary. Its a bit short but this will keep me from running other chptrs too long and untreatable. **

**I still don't own Homestuck.**

* * *

John, you miss the spring that is gone now with your junior year in high school. It's been a long time since you've seen Dave. Three months since you've slept with him. Three months since the blossoms.

It's summer and you spend most days reading. You've never use to read this much. Before you would always talk with friends. Speaking of friends, Rose and Jade, you haven't talked with them in a while. You are sure Dave has told them what has happened. You haven't been able to speak with any of them either.

Sometimes you would dream of Dave. You often fall asleep with your iPod, listing to songs Dave mixed and downloaded for you. It's been to long. You want to see him again. You want to see his red eyes. You can imagine them. So feirce and satirical and worrying.

You are so bored lately. Since school is out, you're either at home or at the library, but since you hate being home you're at the library where you are every day. Sometimes you wish you would run into Dave there but you don't know Dave to be fond of books.

On your way home today you stop by the park. Under the tree. Near the lake. The trees are no longer pink. The blossoms flew away like your hopes: scattered and all at once. The leaves are now green.

You stand there by yourself. There is no wind and you feel a wave of depression. The same feeling that has lingered for three months. You feel arms from behind you. It's Dave. You know his smell. You almost start to cry.

"I'm sorry, John."

You hug him crying in his chest.

"Where have you been?"

"Away. It may be awhile more. This is important for us."

You want to stay in him arms but you can't.

"It's getting late." Dave says.

He kisses you softly. "You should be heading home. I'll see you again. We made promises."

And with that he's gone. You didn't get to see his eyes and he's away for awhile again.

...

Your dad isn't home yet. You sit in a quiet house trying to cut an apple with a dull knife. It's hard to cut through so you push down with more force. You catch your finger making a deep cut. Blood spills quickly. You try to clean it up. You like the color. Red. Red like Dave's eyes. Red like his eyes. Red like the apple. Red like your blood. You let it run over the sink. Crimson stains the porcelain. Time later is scabs over brown. You hate it. You wash out the sink and cut it open again pouring out red. A crimson color you long to see. Maybey if you stab out your eyes... would they be red too? You decide against the idea.

Your dad comes home to see your hand cut assumes it was an accident while cutting the apple. Thats what it was before. He quickly wraps it for you and now it stars to burn. It burns. The medicine he puts in it burns. You wash it out bleeding again. You wrap up your hand again not trying to make another mess. You wish to see Dave again with his red crimson eyes.

* * *

**See where I'm going with this? You think you do but you don't!**

**You wanna try to review? You know everyone's doin it. If Dave Strider reviewed him self off a cliff would you do the same? Hell yeah you would! Give into peer pressure and pop a couple reviews and follows! It wont hurt even to favorite. Only once. Haha. Seriously. Do it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****I'm feeling this is starting to become shit.**

**Oh haha cutting triggers. And OOC angsty John. **

**I feel that cutters are fuck asses. Mostly the ones that advertise their "accidents". I cant stand them. So if you are one of them then stop. Do you know how ridiculous you are being? No one wants to listen to your bitching!(a petpeev of mine)But we do love and care about John.**

**I don't own Homestuck.**

* * *

John, your in the middle of you senior high school year. What friends have you made? John, you have made no friends since you enrolled. School is so boring for you.

It's late at night. You think of Dave. You are always thinking of Dave. The moonlight reflects of the silver of the knife in your hand and sparkles against the blood dripping from your palms down to the cuts on your writs.

You hear a knock at your window. You haven't heard that in such along time. You immediately open it to let Dave in and you pull him in, hugging him tightly.

"John, I'm sorry. It's been too long." Dave whispers to you.

"I'm glad you're here. I missed you so much!"

"Are your hand wet?" Your blood soaks through his shirt.

He holds out your arms to see. You cant pull them away fast enough and his grip is too tight. Your plams down to your wrists are cut up and blood stained.

"John, what the hell is this?"

"It's nothing!" You quickly say.

"Nothing?! John! This is not ok! You need to stop this!"

"...Dave can I see your eyes?"

Dave takes his shades off. His expression looks hurt and worried. You caused this.

"I'm sorry, Dave. My hands are red, like your eyes."

Dave kissed you softly and pulls something from his pocket.

"Here. Take this." It's red lipstick. Why would he have this? "Wear this instead."

You exchange the knife for the tube.

"Why would you carry this on you?" You ask.

"Irony."

"Dave, sometimes I think you forget that you're being ironic and genuinely start to like things."

"Naw. Irony in full swing."

"How is carrying red lipstick ironic?"

"Because I'm not a cross dresser faggot? It just is."

"Okay, Dave. I don't think that's it but I guess I don't understand irony." You agree with him. "Will you stay with me all night?"

Dave agrees to and you cuddle and stare into his red eyes. Dave put the lipstick on you. You tase it. Wow. Its flavored. It tastes wonderfull. Dave decides to taste too and you make out and fall asleep in his arms.

...

Its the next morning. Dave is not there like expected but there's a note left behind. You read it.

_Sorry I couldn't wake up with you. I really hate staying away for so long but I picked up another job so between work and school I'm really bussy. I will see you again soon but this next time I we meet again I'll make it up to you. Do you remember what our promise was? I love you alot. Dont give up on me._

At the bottom a red kiss is left. You grab the lipstick putting some on. You think you will wear some to school today. You like how it contrasts with your dark hair. You put it on carefully like how Dave did for you. How lovely. This color.

As you step into the kitchen, your dad's eyes grow wide then angry.

"What is that on your mouth?"

"Red." Is what you tell him."It's my favorite color."

"But you will not wear lipstick!"

You lick your lips.

"But its flavored. Like candy."

"Take it off!"

You wipe the back of your hand against your mouth exposing your scares to his sight. He grabs your wrists. You wince at the pain.

"Why have you been doing this?!"

You want cry. "Its the color of Dave's eyes." Your voice is soft.

Your dad was sure you have forgotten about him. It pisses him off to hear that name.

"Are you fucking serious?!"

You flinch at your dad's voice. Your father has never yelled at you before. He sighs loudly.

"Forget about him. You need to forget about him."

'I wont ever.' You say in your mind.

...

After school you attend your weekly therapy sessions. Your dad put you up to this. Your therapist remindes you alot of Rose. Dadbert makes sure to bring up with her your hands and new "cross dressing hobby" as he puts it.

You sit on the comfiest sofa you've ever sat on across from her. Your father does not sit in on you. There really is no reason for you to be there. She thinks it's your choice and a right chioce to be gay, so you just ussualy drink juice with her as she trys to pick apart your brain. She also knows about Dave and your secret meetings. She is the only other person you feel comfortable around, but now the subject is on the only reason you may need her.

You show her your stains.

"Is there a reason for this?" She asks.

"Oh, yes! My hands are red. Just like his eyes."

"Dave's?"

You nod.

"Does he know you're doing this?"

You nod again. "Yeah he found out last night. He gave me this." You pull out the lipstick tube from your pocket. "It's red too."

"Ah, yes. I've heard about this. Your dad isn't to happy about it."

"Yeah, he doesn't like it. He yelled at me this morning."

"The time he found about your hands right?"

"Yeah, I was being careless I guess."

"Why didn't you tell _me _about this?"

You shrug. "It was kind of my secret I guess. Like how Dave's eyes is my secret. I don't really like it myself. After it dries, it's ugly to look at, but while I'm drenched in the color, it feels nice. It's nice because it reminds me of him." You smile distantly at you lipstick stained hands.

"Will you stop this?"

"Yeah, when Dave saw he looked so hurt. I made him feel that way. I don't ever want to again."

"That's good to hear... so you meet him again last night?" She smirks.

Your cheeks flush. "We just cuddled!"

"Is that all?" She also know about that night. You didn't mean to say it but she pulled some psychology crap that made you spill the first day.

"Yes, that's all we did!" You say in protest, still embarrassed.

"Haha! I belive you!"

That secret will always be kept from your dad.

* * *

**I feel super self conscious about this. Every one is too OCC. SORRY THIS TOOK TOO LONG TO UPDATE. I JUST FOUND OUT I HAVE SLIGHT ADD WHICH IS WHY IT'S HARD FOR ME TO WORK ON THIS FOR MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES EVEN THO I LOVE TO WRITE.**

**Reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im cutting this a bit short because this is shit. If you want this story to modify or change all together then PM me and take it! **

**Last chapter.**

* * *

John, you are graduating high school. Your dad is so proud of you. Its been years since you've been happy with him. You spend the entire week cheerful. You get your diploma and you can finnaly be an adult, although you still feel silly like a child. You hope you can still have a bit of fun all grown up.

You sit in the giant auditorium as happy graduation music and tearfull parents suround you. It's hot out and you're dying a bit under your ceremony gown. Kids grow restless as you thought this day would be a bit more exciting, that is untill you step on stage. You look to your dad who smiles at you as you shake hands and and take your paper. You bounce in your seat untill the last speech was given and the last song was played.

You stand up thinking of Dave. He never left your mind. You wish he could be here. You would have sat together and graduated together but that didnt happen. You want to move out, possibly in with him. You could share a place that's small enough and own a cat?

The ceremony ends and the room is crowded. You stand alone on stage looking for your dad when you feel a hand take your's. You look to see Dave with a confident smile. You hug him tightly smothering yourself in him, almost crying. You want to just leave with him now when he kneels down. You gasp as eyes get wider. Are eyes are on you now as the room starts to quiet.

"John Egbert. You are quite the dork but I love that. I have since we were little and when I confessed 3 years ago if you remember. And we both new this day would happen. We promised it would. So John will you marry me?"

Now in tears you're trying to process everything. You nod quickly sqeaking out a yes in a strained voice and pull him in to a hug and a deep kiss The unexpected crowed now 'awww'-ing as he slips a ring on you.

You remember you dad. You look for him but only see him slip out the door.

You're an adult now and your life is yours. So you move out and you get that cat.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. This always happens to me by the end. This was an early idea that i only picked up now, but I couldn't make it work. I hoped you enjoyed anyway. **

**Review! REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**


End file.
